Next to You
by Wildwolf
Summary: Sappy Seto/Ryou fluff in time for Christmas!I just had fun, ok...? Ano, Seto hosts a Christmas party, so... yeah. And Ryou likes Seto deespite certain things he said during Battle Ship. Bad summary...


**Next to You**

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing(s): Seto/Ryou

Warnings: Shounen ai, trying to keep in character! Trying to keep in character! Then again, that's every fanfiction author's dream, isn't it, to keep in character. Well, and to own the shows they write about, but just remember! If you owned it, it wouldn't be the Yugioh we know! Would the characters you like even be there? Would- **slaps self** SAP! And evidence that I git a lil tired and hurried of typing it... gomen...

Plot: Ryou's POV. He's liked Seto for a while, despite certain... things... the CEO said at Battle City. What happens when the Kaiba brothers hold a Christmas party?

Notes: I want this to be one chapter, but depending on length, it may be two. We'll see!

Every year around this time, people run around, buying gifts for people. I suppose the story of Old Saint Nick still reigns in the hearts of many. Of course, I myself don't remember this story well, seeing as tou-san was still married to kaa-san when I heard it last. It was really nice, all four of us around a fireplace. Nii-san and I were just falling asleep as tou-san and kaa-san told us about the jolly saint that Santa Claus was based off of.

But even without remembering much about the jolly saint, I still am included in all of the hustling people. Fortunately, I happen to be shopping early before everyone else. I will admit right here that it is hard to shop for Yuugi-tachi, seeing as I was never so close to them, even if they are my best friends.

That's great, isn't it? Your best friends aren't really 'inner-circle', I guess it would be referred to as, with you. Well, they're better than Yami Bakura, at least. And now I'm pretty sure that he is either A), taking this remark as a compliment, B) thinking of ways to kill me (He wouldn't really, seeing as mine happens to be the only host body he has, but he has to keep the badass attitude up. At least I hope he wouldn't really kill me.), or C) both of the above.

"Let me see... we were chipping in to get Anzu-chan a new cell phone..." Since I was shopping at an oh-so-convenient time, I was to pick it out. There was a pink one sitting there; it was exactly like her old one that got broken during Battle City. I will remark that I was in the hospital at this time, so it's not like I was there.

But I did hear her complain about the phone bill she received. Now that I think of it, I spent a lot of time in the hospital during Battle City. But coming to a choice between the hospital because of a large, bleeding gash in my arm and being dead, guess which I would prefer. And, I will also note that both of these stemmed from a certain spirit of a certain Ring that happens to be hanging around my neck right now.

Thinking of Battle City reminded me of the next and last two people I needed to buy gifts for- Kaiba-kun and Mokuba-kun. Yuugi-tachi were chipping in to buy them... something for Christmas to be nice. Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun still hate Kaiba-kun, and probably always will. I wanted to buy them something on my own, just to stand out a little.

Kaiba-kun and Mokuba-kun were holding a Christmas party this year. No amount of convincing could tell me that Kaiba-kun was the one who planned this, seeing as Mokuba-kun seems to be the only one in that household who believes in the Christmas spirit. I, of course, had already RSVP-ed.

I suppose you could say that I kind of like Kaiba-kun, even if Jounouchi-kun has ranted in a very loud voice that how Kaiba-kun was ready to let me die in the battle between Yami no Yuugi and Yami Bakura. And no, this did not in any way end with at least one of us strangling him for giving us migraines. Nope, don't think so. And it's only a silly little crush too, easily pushed aside with a little time and energy. And Yuugi-tachi don't even know about it. What do you think their opinion would be?

I learned from watching Yami Bakura how to do tarot readings with Duel Monsters cards. I did a reading once on Kaiba-kun when I was wondering why he was such a jerk. The present card was the Mask of Darkness, saying it was all a façade. I find that interesting- what is his actual self like? But thinking like this may make the semi-unwanted crush go deeper, so I digress.

Anyway, one question just sprung in my mind like a trap: what do you get someone who has enough money to get anything and everything he wants?

I'm pretty sure Mokuba would be content with several packs of Duel Monsters cards. Or maybe I could introduce him to Monster World. Ok, now that I think back from certain occurrences that came from my love of this game, that option may not be the best. All we need is for a certain inhabitant of the Sennen Ring to turn everyone into game pieces _again and for me to die __again. Seriously, twice is enough! And if dying wasn't the result, bodily harm to me, or a badly timed mind crush from Yami no Yuugi in attempts to be rid of the spirit of the Ring would be instead._

But what to get a person who acts cold-hearted and owns a multi-million dollar corporation? And at that, what to get this person if you've had a secret crush on them for over half a year now, but have been too afraid to say anything because your closest friends hate this person?

I'll once again digress now; I will drive myself insane pretty soon. And in no way do I mean the same insane as mou hitori no boku, which can only be gained from living within a golden trinket for 5,000 years.

_Maybe I can just get him a scarf. Oh yes, and maybe the sky will turn maroon and green-striped with sewage-colored spots and cows will fall from it! I value my life, thank you very much._

I wondered what Yuugi-tachi were getting him. I heard that the best preliminary gift was just a simple photo of all of us with a message of friendship written on it. Anzu's idea, of course. Actually, I wouldn't mind a gift like that. Simple things may often become the greatest things one can receive over a holiday, but Kaiba-kun and all of his brash luxuries may just overlook what the power of a photograph of all your friends may do to you. After all, he is the one living behind the dark façade.

_Maybe I can ask Yami Bakura. Again, a stupid thought. I had the feeling that if I even asked I would never be able to enjoy Monster World or Duel Monsters for the rest of my existence, future lives included. __A gift card would be so nice now, but he doesn't even need one!_

I will admit that my oh-so-gracious other half has given me a few ideas, in the few times that he has talked to me without insulting me. But I will also admit that they were his idea of jokes, playing off of my crush for Kaiba-kun. I'm sorry, but wrapping myself up in ribbons and waiting in his room does not seem like a likely idea to me. But knowing mou hitori no boku, he would do it for me. As in I would take back control over my body and just find myself there.

_Don't tempt me, yadonushi, you know I would._

Yes, he very well would.

Maybe some article of clothing though, like a sweater! And yes, this is coming from the boy who wore a preppy sweater throughout all of Duelist Kingdom. Scratch that idea. _Does he listen to any music? What about movies? I, for any amount of time of thinking, could not think of any music or movies that Seto Kaiba may like. I don't even know that he watches or listens to anything, just that he sits away on his computer all day, typing and running a very large company._

_Maybe some coffee. Starbucks is supposed to be a good brand._

Children, please always remember to look where you are going when walking in a crowded store. Taking such a warning could prevent the embarrassment of running into a certain CEO and his brother, quite literally, I may add.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, straightening myself and taking a few steps back from the person. My shopping cart had swerved and I had accidentally run into another person. Who it was surprised me a lot. "Kaiba-kun? Mokuba-kun?" I'm sorry, but seeing a well-known person that, as it has been mentioned many times, owns a large company, in a store is rather peculiar.

"Konnichiwa, Bakura-kun." Mokuba-kun smiled. He steadied their cart and ran up. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping, of course." I smiled. Kaiba-kun looked at me, causing me to duck my head and flush. "And what about you two?"

"Well, we're buying decorations." Mokuba-kun seemed to be the one I was holding a conversation with here.

I looked in their cart. There were lights (not too many colorful ones, mostly just white and plain), a few ornaments in the shape of Duel Monsters (I believe I saw three Blue Eyes?), mistletoe, tinsel, and a whole lot of other little trinkets.

"Ah." It was my turn to pull up to the check out. The woman started scanning as Mokuba-kun and I continued conversing. "Has anyone else said they were coming?"

"Yeah, everyone! Seto doesn't seem too happy though."

I shot a look at Kaiba-kun, who just kept his face in his stoic mask. I wonder if he knows that the cards can tell fortunes. Then he could give up the cold mask and be a normal person like the rest of us. Or, I'm sure if I even gave the slightest hint of wanting him to, Yami Bakura would whap him with a little mallet to knock sense into him. Yami Bakura would do that to anyone, actually, myself included. But he very well wouldn't be able to hit me in particular, seeing as he can only have a physical body if he takes mine over. But I suppose he could always whap me in my soul room, whereas that would hurt just as much as being hit in the physical world.

I am now wondering how much eggnog I have been drinking lately. None, actually, seeing as I don't quite like the drink. If anything, my run of attention problems would come from either a certain Ring or hot chocolate. Whichever would have a stronger affect on me, one guess only now!

"Well, I guess I will see you two later." I started pushing my cart. "Sayonara."

"Sayonara!" I heard Mokuba call from behind me.

After driving home and putting all the gifts away in the closet for future wrapping, I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Reaching a finger in the air, I traced Kaiba-kun's silhouette.

"What is it about him?" I asked myself. "What makes me like him? It's strange. And I still need to find something to buy him for Christmas."

After about half an hour of staring blankly (yes, it is quite possible), I realized that it would have been smart to ask someone who knew Kaiba-kun, who wasn't Kaiba-kun himself. And of course, all logic led to only one person.

I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Moshi moshi?" Mokuba-kun asked.

Yes, Mokuba, the obvious answer to any questions about Kaiba-kun.

"Konbanwa Mokuba-kun!" I said cheerily into the phone receiver.

"Konbanwa Bakura-kun. Didn't we just see you at the store?"

"Yes, um... I have a question. Is... is there anything that Kai- Seto-kun wants for Christmas?" I subliminally wondered about my sudden change at his name.

"Why?" Mokuba-kun asked. His next words made my heart jolt. "Do you like him or something?" He asked quickly.

"No!" I yelled into the phone in an exasperated manner. I could feel my face growing hot.

Now, I do like Kaiba-kun. But I wasn't about to tell his brother that, seeing as I sort of hope to extinguish any wants of the non-existent hopes that he may feel the same way. That is also a reason I usually call him Kaiba-kun, and not Seto, in my thoughts. I try not to become attached, for I know that the possibility isn't quite a possibility at all. I just knew that if I said 'Seto' when talking to Mokuba-kun, he'd feel more comfortable. Plus, the name just sounded better... but I shouldn't read too far into it, there's no reason to do so.

Some may say that I sound pessimistic. But if you look at things from a downcast view, you're more likely to be surprised and joyous when a situation occurs than to be disappointed.

Then again, this is just a philosophy of mine.

"Oh... I see." Mokuba-kun answered slowly. "Well, to answer your question... I'll tell you something on one condition: you don't say anything to anyone."

"Sure. I promise." I wondered what interest Kaiba-kun could have that needed to be kept secret. I mean, what? Of course I could think of many things, but all of them were too... not Kaiba-kun-like.

"Well, he likes a certain Australian group. Savage Garden? He would buy the CD's, but he's afraid someone will see him buying them."

Of course, that sounded unreasonable to me, but then again, even I had to admit that Kaiba-kun had a large ego problem.

Unless...

Memories of when Kaiba-kun was standing on top of the castle walls of Pegasus' castle came flooding back. He was a ruined man then, so he wasn't always full of himself.

I suppose Kaiba-kun is two people. When he has someone there to protect and to reassure him, he is kind of big-headed. But take the emotional anchor away and he's... half-dead, in a sense.

I don't know how I started liking him, but somehow I did.

"Thank you Mokuba-kun. The party's on... Thursday, isn't it?"

"Hai, Christmas Eve. I'm glad all of you could make it."

"Well, I suppose I'll see you then. Oyasumi nasai, Mokuba-kun."

"Oyasumi, Bakura-kun."

We hung up. It was Sunday now, the first day of winter holiday. We had this upcoming and the next week off. And I will quickly thank all of my senseis for not assigning homework (Kami-sama knows it's just because they have enough to grade!).

"I'll get Mokuba-kun and Kaiba-kun their gifts tomorrow. The mall should carry everything I need."

So I put the phone back on the hook (Yes, I am fortunate enough to have a phone in my room, wonder of all wonders!) and quickly changed for bed. I placed the Sennen Ring on the bedside table. Yami Bakura had finally given in and allowed me to do that, but if I as so much went to the bathroom or for a glass of water without it on... punishment would be dealt later.

The weather had gotten colder lately. Random thinking led me to wonder unholy thoughts: what does Kaiba-kun wear to sleep? What position does he sleep in (on his back? stomach? side?)? Does even sleep in anyth-

I will stop, I will stop.

Instead of furthering any thoughts that could lead to mental awkward positions, I threw a blanket over me and cuddled tightly into it. Let me tell you, on cold nights like this, quilts are very good things.

_Does Set-Kaiba-kun ever just get to sleep peacefully at night without worries as the rest of us do? Does he even get off for Christmas?_

Reaching a shivering arm up, I switched off my lamp and nuzzled back into the warm blankets. But somehow, it just felt... empty.

"Mokuba-kun?!" I awed. What was he doing here at the mall? And at that particular place...?

Every child knows of the little Santa Clauses at the mall, right? The ones where children line up to sit in his lap and whisper what it is they want for Christmas and get their pictures taken. And tall people dressed as Elves are the attendants that handle particularly... rambunctious children.

Well, the Domino version of that was being set up for today right in front of my very eyes.

"Ohayoo Bakura-kun!" Mokuba ran up. I would have assumed that he was here for a picture, was he not dressed in jingly shoes and a tall hat. Why was he dressed like an Elf?

"What are you doing here?" We both asked.

"Um, nothing!" I hid the bag I was carrying behind my back. He didn't need to see it, seeing as it was his and his brother's Christmas gifts. "So, how about you? And where is your brother?"

I saw Santa then. He jerked suddenly at my voice and turned towards me. He looked at me with his dazzling blue eyes... [1]

Oh, Kami-sama.

"Uh... I'm here volunteering. Seto's..." His voice trailed off as he saw me stare.

Santa, or Kaiba-kun as I now may correct myself, was still staring at me in shock. And I suppose I was staring at him in equal or greater surprise, seeing as Santa was a festive jolly old man and Kaiba-kun was... well, not.

Time returned to normal as he waved me over. Mokuba followed and as I approached, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Kaiba-kun?" I asked in a low voice.

He took me by the arm and dragged me into the workshop. When the door closed he quickly removed the hat, wig, and fake beard. His face was reddening slowly. "Bakura-kun?! What are you doing here?"

"Ano..." I once again threw my bag behind my back and started to flush. "I'm doing the last of my shopping."

"Well, the place is about to open. I need to get to work. Don't tell anyone that I'm doing this." He started repositioning his fake beard and stuff and messed with the padded suit (no doubt stuffed with pillows or something!).

"That's fine, I won't." I paused, opening the door. "I think it's really nice that you're doing this, Kaiba-kun."

His beard incidentally covered any reaction that I could see, but he did give a verbal reply. "Mokuba wanted me to." And so we both walked out. Little children cheered as they saw him, and he gave a 'ho, ho, ho' as he sat down and the first child was allowed in. The child smiled with true wonder and happiness.

Never in a thousand years would I be able to figure out why Kaiba-kun would ever allow himself to do something like that. If I was given all the time that Yami Bakura had, I still would puzzle over the mystery. He makes himself out to be a cold-hearted person who doesn't care if you live or die and just cares about him, his brother, Duel Monsters, and his big company.

But seeing all those children's smiling faces when they finally came to him, and seeing for myself the look in his eyes when he talked to them, my thoughts started to turn. Maybe, maybe I could harbor some hope for ever loving him. Maybe he wasn't of so much of a cold demeanor after all. Perhaps a little bit of innocence was still left.

Whatever it was, I am truly glad that I witnessed it. Some people live to delve into life's mysteries. I suppose I have turned into one of those people, seeing as I had nothing more to do every time I was hurled into my soul room by mou hitori no boku (which was a lot for long amounts of time). And I will also note that these people run into more personal conflicts with irony and angst.

Maybe that is life's defense to keep someone from growing too deep. If you delve too deeply into its mysteries, it throws some sort of jinx at you to just make you think you are going insane instead of becoming smarter.

How did this start again? I don't remember, so I will digress. I seem to do that a lot, don't I?

I started wrapping the gifts one by one on Tuesday morning. By the time I finished Anzu's cell phone, was pretty tired. It was lunch time anyway, time for a break. Gifts or Yuugi-tachi, tou-san, kaa-san, and nii-san sat on the low table in the living room area. Also, a letter to place on nee-chan's grave... I wanted to go visit and tell her Merry Christmas. [2]

I finished a sandwich in about five minutes and idly wondered if I should put up a tree and decorate it. Nah, too much time and effort. We may have had two weeks off, but what good is it when you have no one to spend it with but yourself and your psychotic other self? I know I am being pessimistic, but that is very much my own problem.

I went through to find more wrapping paper before starting on Mokuba-kun and Kaiba-kun's gifts. There, some silvery stuff... with mistletoe. Oh Kami-sama... well, it seems like it's the only type left... why didn't I buy any more while I was at the mall?!

But in a defeated manner, I did take out the paper and begin to wrap. I don't think Kaiba-kun would have enjoyed having little Santa Clause figures all over his present, now would he? Considering today's antics, he most likely would have found it suitable to choke me for it. But that would cause in mass upset, as I am sure Yuugi-tachi would not enjoy that, and Yami Bakura would find it within his need to save me from death, wouldn't he? If so, then I'm afraid Kaiba-kun may end up with a black eye or more and a mind crush from Yami-kun. And I very well may end up dead for a third time. Isn't that a pleasant thought?

I cut the paper and wrapped Mokuba-kun's cards. He wouldn't mind mistletoe, seeing as he was probably innocent enough to not take it wrongly.

But Kaiba-kun... as much as I liked him, I was certainly not ready to actually announce it, even if it was to him alone.

My thoughts could be why I ended up taping my finger to the said gifts. "Ack!"

_Baka... The voice in the back of my mind, otherwise known as Yami Bakura, sighed._

Not so long ago, in the recent future, otherwise known as today, I found myself in front of Kaiba-kun's house. Fresh snow was falling around me as I knocked on the door. There wasn't much time before knocking and Mokuba-kun answering the door.

"Konnichiwa!" He smiled.

"Konnichiwa, Mokuba-kun." I smiled as he let me in. Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, and Anzu-chan were already there. Yuugi-kun was nowhere in sight yet, and neither was Kaiba-kun. I looked around, trying to locate the said young man. I had made it into the living room and was greeted by everyone when the doorbell rang again. Mokuba-kun raced to answer with a huge smile on his face.

Yuugi-kun stood there, shivering. "Konnichiwa, minna!"

We laughed as he joined us. It just seemed... perfect. Like all the pieces were being placed together. Maybe... maybe I was closer to these people than I had thought. They seemed like family to me now, I suppose. Yeah, I retract my previous statements about them. I may not be in their inner circle, but they were in mine, I guess.

Maybe I have been drinking eggnog; I do feel a bit drunk...

I was still standing stupidly at the hallway entrance, staring at all of the decorations. They were designed so that one could tell that they were put up with preciseness and time. Holly and tinsel flaked the banisters above me. And also a little piece of mistletoe. That was Mokuba-kun's work, no doubt. I just got this urge to reach up and... touch it. If I got a really good jump in, then maybe I could reach it...

Steps coming down the stairs announced Kaiba-kun's grand entrance. He was clad in his normal sweeping blue coat and dark shirt and pants underneath. But, I found it highly amusing (and the others probably did, too) that his feet highly contrasted with the rest of him, seeing as he was wearing clean, white socks and not his black shiny shoes.

He started walking past me and into the living room, almost stopping for a brief moment as he looked at me. I could feel a blush coming up and I ducked my head to hide it.

I couldn't think of him as the mall Santa Clause as he started his welcome. Why was it that he thought he needed to give a formal speech to a group of high school kids? I mean... never mind.

Christmas parties are usually social events in which people get together and... socialize. And incidentally, we did just that. Honda-kun commented that Jounouchi-kun was going to have a lot of fun opening his gift, something about revenge for his birthday... eight months ago?

I found it quite interesting when it was time to open gifts. Jounouchi-kun went straight to his from Honda-kun and opened the bag... only to find another bag. This one had packaging tape all over it, bottom included, and he had cut holed to thread ribbon through in intricate knots. Oh, no... [3]

After about three minutes of Jounouchi-kun ripping at it, we decided to continue on with other people. Anzu-chan took hers and carefully opened the wrapping. I had had fun wrapping it. The wrapping was silver and sparkly with glittery snowflakes and angels. Her eyes widened as she got to it. "Minna! Arigato!"

We allowed Mokuba-kun to open his next, and he did... and wrapping paper flew everywhere... much with the same enthusiasm as Jounouchi-kun. Cards, models, and action figures (ones he didn't have!) were now owned by the young boy.

At this time, Jounouchi-kun had clawed open the bag. And under it was... a shoebox with packaging tape around the edges?! Moving on...

I started on my gift from Yuugi-tachi. Neatly, I opened the paper, revealing a digital camera.

"Minna... arigato gozaimasu!" I'm sorry, but I did kind of want a camera. Cameras can catch a single moment and hold them for eternity. Memories are just cherished things to love.

And my gaze goes over to Kaiba-kun now, as he has settled into the corner couch, seemingly content to just watch Mokuba-kun look at his new cards and play with the figures.  Small smile flitted across my face. I'd have to get a picture of them two later, Kaiba-kun not knowing, of course.

Anzu-chan got Yuugi-kun a scarf. It's maroon and green, so he just stared at it before quickly before thanking her and pushing it aside.

Honda-kun, Jounouchi-kun, and I bought him some DDM dice and DM cards. Otogi-kun was on a business meeting for his game (Kami-sama! He's turning into Kaiba-kun!), so he wasn't there. He sent his deepest apologies.

Jounouchi-kun finally got the box open. He stared at it before throwing it at Honda-kun. I lifted my camera and snapped. I ended up getting his arm outstretched with the only bit of box showing being a corner flying through the air. It may not have been on film, but on the other wide of the frame was Honda-kun, getting hit dead-on the forehead with the opposite corner.

I took pictures as the rest opened their gifts.

I stopped when I realized that Kaiba-kun and Mokuba-kun got me a gift. I opened it slowly and smiled at both of them. An art kit. Basic Prisma pencils, paints, pastels, and a sketchbook.

Mokuba-kun had this huge smile on his face. "Arigato!" I smiled.

He pointed at Kaiba-kun. "It was Seto's idea."

I looked over at Kaiba-kun. He made eye contact with me before looking away and staring at the interesting décor on the same mantle I had been looking at prior to. This just made me smile contently before looking back at Jounouchi-kun and his gift.

He had progressed to a bag with... tissues glued inside?! What had he done to Honda-kun?! "Kaiba! Do you have any scissors?!"

Mokuba-kun, in all his energy, ran and came back with a pair.

"Don't run with those!" Kaiba-kun yelled, and I couldn't help but to laugh. Mokuba-kun hadn't been running.

Jounouchi-kun took the scissors and started stabbing at the tissues. There was obvious yet another box under it all. And in that box was one of those plastic boxes that you stored recording tapes in. It... was glued shut. "HONDA!" He started stabbing it with the scissors.

Sighing, Honda-kun ripped it from his hands and just cracked it so that it swung open easily. "I believe I have won our battle."

"Hai, hai..." He took out a piece of paper. "Nani?!"

Honda-kun laughed and stated: "Look at the top of the shoebox."

Jounouchi-kun grabbed it and ripped off a fake top that revealed photos, cards, and... a CD.

"The CD is from Shizuka-chan. She wanted me to give it to you. It's her Christmas welcome." Honda-kun smiled.

Now that I think of it, we had a lot to do with photos, didn't we, this little group of ours.

We opened the rest of the gifts, I taking pictures with my new adored camera.

Mokuba grabbed the last gift, from minna to Kaiba-kun, and ran it over to him. Straightening himself out, he took it and walked into another room.

This caused all of us to facefault.

He came back a few minutes later and nodded a thanks before retreating upstairs, card and photo in hands.

"Kaiba! Not even a verbal thanks?" Jounouchi-kun yelled after him.

"He liked it." Mokuba-kun commented. "I know my brother well, and I saw that he liked it a lot."

I myself had noticed something when he came out form that other room. His eyes hadn't seemed so cold, more warm than I had seen them before.

"Bakura-kun?" Mokuba-kun asked in a whispered tone. "Didn't you get him something on your own? I noticed during the mall incident."

"Oh, yes, I did. Um, where would he be heading now?"

"Either the office or his room. Both are upstairs and down the hall from the bathroom."

"I'll go give it to him, I guess." I stood up. "So, the bathroom's upstairs, right? Thanks Mokuba-kun!" I said this rather fakely, but it sufficed. I ran up the stairs with my gift in hand, feeling much like a messenger on an important mission.

I passed the bathroom and found what I assume was the office, seeing as the computer was on and some stock-related stuff was scrolling across the screen, making my dizzy. Ok, he wasn't in there!

I went to the next door. The door was shut and there was a light on. I knocked a couple of times before he opened it and looked down at me. Surprise glinted in his eyes, and a little bit of a look I now call 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here-and-who-sent-you'.

"Ano... I got you this. Mokuba-kun told me that you had wanted it, and I decided that maybe you... just didn't want to open it around everyone else, so... I waited, and... here!" I practically shoved the gift in his hands before turning and mentally cursing myself for being such an idiot.

He retreated back into his room and sat on his bed. I noticed the room was rather large, and yet even more so than it should have seen, seeing as it was clean and nearly devoid of anything. A bed, a desk with chair, a couple of bookcases, dresser, and a couple more essentials. The fact that I was actually seeing his room made me flush greatly, once again turning away.

When I turned back, Kaiba-kun had magically made his way back to the door and was looking down at me, CDs in hand. "Arigato." He said in a low voice. "Mokuba told you?"

I think in his mind, he was trying to tell me that I was learning a little too much about him. I may have been learning a little too much about his life to make him comfortable, but... I wanted to know more. That's the thing. I wanted to learn all about him, and the sincerity of his one thank-you made me practically melt into a big puddle of goo.

So this is what falling in love is? It's going to become quite obvious soon, if this keeps up. I can't help back stare at him. "Dooitamashite."

"So, I guess we should go downstairs." He seemed to be trying to place everything. It was like how I was, I guess. Maybe, just maybe, he could find it in his heart to let me in.

Then again, I am probably just entertaining hopeless fantasies.

I wanted to tell him right then how I felt, and it was the perfect opportunity. Did I mention that whoever decorated the house also decided upon decorating the second floor? And that a clump of mistletoe was hanging overhead?

The moment seemed to stretch on. It could easily have been broken off, but why would I do that?

Seto seemed to lean in closer...

CRASH!

"Nii-sama! Jounouchi-kun tripped and fell into the Christmas tree!"

Kaiba-kun growled about a make inu and started running down the stairs. And he told his brother not to run with scissors? I decided just to follow and be amused.

Jounouchi-kun was twitching... probably from the hot lights and Honda-kun yelling in his ear. I was almost feeling sorry for him... almost is not quite though. I mean, he had been yelling at me and everyone else what a jerk Kaiba-kun was during Battle Ship. I lost quite some brain cells then, I can assure you.

Kaiba-kun was just shaking his head in dismay. I don't blame him, personally.

The party in general just seemed to flash before my eyes in a blur of color and sound. I know it sounds strange, or like I'm not trying to go into detail, but have you ever had one of those times when you just felt... everything was in one ear and out the other or just over the top of your head?

Feeling my head swimming from migraine, I found myself in a downstairs library/office. It didn't seem like it was used very often, seeing as there were nice, clean bookshelves and a desk that just had a dictionary or thesaurus open on it... but even this room was decorated. Mokuba-kun went all out, didn't he? But Kaiba-kun had to do some of it, seeing as there was décor in places Mokuba-kun could never reach. Makes you think... maybe, I don't know.

And I do realize that I wandered away from the party. But he, Kaiba-kun, did not say that any particular part was off limits!

I heard Mokuba-kun blow his whistle. He seemed to have an affinity for that whistle. I heard from Yuugi-kun that he used it in Battle City and that Yami no Yuugi had commented that he had gone slightly whistle-happy. And this particular time of blowing it was probably to tell Jounouchi-kun off for something... again.

I started blinking heavily and all of a sudden, my eyes just didn't want to open. I didn't force them, even if it would be both embarrassing and impolite to fall asleep in somebody else's home.

You know, maybe I could just doze for five minutes... curl up and make myself comfortable. Yeah, that felt better. I mean, school was hard with Finals and all, and I was really tired...

I couldn't jerk in awakening when the door opened up.

"Found him." I heard Kaiba-kun say. "Asleep."

No one answered him, so I assumed he was alone. Footsteps came closer and I could feel myself warming up from embarrassment. It didn't intensify when I felt his breath on my face, it flared up!

"You're not asleep are you?"

_Not anymore, no I'm not!_

The breath retracted and I almost let myself start breathing again. "Fine then. Come down after you get up, and don't be afraid to ask for Advil... that make inu is loud enough to wake the dead." And with that the door closed.

Groggily, I sat up and yawned. The couch was so... comfy?

Wearily, I made my way downstairs and smiled uneasily at everyone when they noticed by coming. Oh look, there's Kaiba-kun standing under our favorite banister, the same one I'm standing under! My senses have gone to hell and back, thank you very much.

Gomen ne, I'm not a morning person, and it feels like morning for some reason. A cow could run through the room and take the cream puffs on that table with it and I wouldn't notice.

Matte. Cream puffs? [4]

Excuse me for mentally salivating, ok? I love cream puffs and am now wondering why they are included in Kaiba-kun's catering.

_It proves it._

_Proves what?_

_He has a thing for you, baka yadonushi._

_You don't know that._

Don't ask when I started getting a smart mouth with mou hitori no boku, maybe it was when I figured that life wasn't really worth it and just stopped caring. Who knows?

_Brave words, but untrue. I could easily find out..._

And I will make a mental note that Yami Bakura will probably hear that I had meant in ways that did not include taking over my body and seducing him. He would, too.

And of course he heard me.

"Awake?" Kaiba-kun asked, snapping me out of my train of thought. He had a nice voice... I really liked it. Will not make reference to certain dreams... never mind.

I just nod, hiding the flush on my face. "Gomen."

"Daijoubu."

I ate my cream puffs. I was happy in a content Lala-land of fluffiness. Did someone spike the punch? Not that that would surprise me.

The house was warm and I felt really fuzzy inside. The sky had gone dark long enough ago and, I'm sad to say, it was time to leave.

Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun were leaving right at this moment, seeing as they were riding on Honda's motorcycle. Lucky...

Yuugi-kun and Anzu-chan were driving, seeing as Anzu had just gotten her drivers license and had in her possession a corvette. Me? I suppose I was going to walk. Even if it was kind of cold...

CRASH!

Oops.

I recoiled from the sound and stared at the punch bowl I had unintentionally knocked over. "G-gomen nasai!" I grabbed a few towels left over from a few of the previous spills that had been made and started cleaning the carpet. Please don't let it stain...

A hand reached down and picked up the bowl and I heard it set down. Ooh, I was in for it... I just stained the guy's carpet for crying out loud!

"The maids can handle it." I heard Kaiba-kun say. It relieved me a little, but now I knew he defiantly wouldn't like me!

I put the towel down in a defeated manner and rose, head still bowed.

I started as his finger went under my chin and raised my face to look at his. "How are you getting home?" He asked.

"I'll walk."

"Not in this, no. It's snowing." Kaiba-kun removed his finger, which had been there for just an instant too long, and looked around. "I suppose I could drive you back after Mokuba and I clean up the decorations. You can sit and wait."

"Iie, I'll help."

And so the three of us started cleaning up the decorations. What scared me a little is that Mokuba-kun would smirk at me in a knowing way, causing me to flush deeply. I knew what he was saying, he knew I liked his brother! And he was teasing me about it! Ack!

He went upstairs to get ready for bed (This early? No, wait! Look at the time, oh Kami-sama...), leaving Seto and I alone. I was reaching up to get the last piece of décor, the oh-so-well known banister above the living room entryway. But as I had previously said, I could barely reach it. So I was standing there on my tip-toes, reaching up and jumping.

Kaiba-kun gave a small laugh, whether cynical or not, I don't care, and just reached up and plucked the stuff off. Can I help it if he's almost half a foot taller than me?

That's when I noticed how close we were standing, having been reaching for the same piece of...

Mistletoe.

I went very pink, but not quite as much as those previous awkward situations. How... how could I be so embarrassed now?

Kaiba-kun looked at the mistletoe in his hand. "So, I guess we should drop you off now?" His breath hit my face.

He just turned to make eye contact with me then. That's all he did, make eye contact. I felt myself get lost suddenly, as if I couldn't move from the spot where I stood. The hand that held the mistletoe touched my arm as he ducked down and touched his lips to mine.

How... how did he know?

Maybe he didn't know, maybe he was just taking advantage of the situation and letting himself get caught up in the moment and he just happened to be right.

His tongue touched my lips, running along them as I slowly opened my mouth to grant him entrance. His tongue roamed and I could not do anything to stop him as the dropped the mistletoe, feeling it hit my hand, and he wrapped both of his arms around me, holding me against his chest and taking my breath away.

I didn't want the moment to end. When it ended, would he be disgusted with our actions? Would he regret what we were doing now? Why was he kissing me? Was it just out of lust, or just getting caught up in the closeness? Or was there the possibility-?

Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were exploring the inside of his coat. No further than that, because the moment did end because humans do in fact need to breath.

He looked down at me after he removed his lips. I can't describe what I saw. Surprise, embarrassment, and...

Happiness?

No, that had to be a mistake. Seto wouldn't... he couldn't love me. It was impossible. My life wasn't a romance novel, the wishes of the protagonist wouldn't just suddenly be granted.

And yet here we were, in awkward silence, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Ryou-Bakura-kun, I..." He stuttered. Oh Kami-sama, this is not happening, Kaiba Seto stuttered.

I felt a part of my just bury my head into his chest and start a snuggle. I didn't do it, I swear. I didn't have the courage to initiate anything, so I couldn't have.

_I told you I could find out. Yami Bakura said in an omniscient-like voice._

"Seto..." I whispered, face still in his chest. But now his hand was running through my hair and I just wanted to curl up and purr.

I so wanted to say three words right then, but it is so hard to push those words out of your mouth. I wanted to tell him how I had felt for him despite everything and I wanted him to hold me for the rest of eternity and longer. But to get those three words out...

It was either fortunate or unfortunate that Yami Bakura decided to... help... me right then. This help consisted of him partially-controlling my body and saying something for me.

"I love you."

I didn't say it, but I meant it. Yami Bakura told him for me, in my form, and I meant every bit of it. And being held here, in this moment, I couldn't help but to feel more than ever.

"Ryou..." Seto mumbled into my hair, breath running down to my ears and tickling in such a way... "I... I... I love you too."

I had to smile. I had to let a smile dominate my face and snuggle deeper.

"And I owe you for those other times too, don't I?" His lips found mine once again.

Christmas, a time of miracles. Even those who don't believe in Christ can believe that there is something special about that one day of the year when things that seemed impossible can come true. Many people only see it for gifts now, tradition worn thin and old, but... but the love still does exist, somewhere.

Maybe humanity does have its quirks and flaws, but there will always be a shining light called hope. And maybe we may wake up the nest morning or the morning after and think ever small miracle that passes us by everyday a coincidence or a dream, but they do occur.

And with those three words that were utterly forced from my mouth, received, and returned, my Christmas miracle came true. All because I was standing next to him.

Owari

[1]- This is for you, Ka-chan! Now you see what happens to all of our orchestra conversations! Just be glad Yami's not there... **glares before starting to sing** Yami no Yuugi the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose! AND SETO IS NOT SMALL! **implied hentai meaning that caused Ka-chan to run around orchestra room with me screaming bloody murder behind her**

[2]- I had heard this before, but PM-chan confirmed it for me: Ryou had a sister who died in a car crash. According to PM, this was found out because Ryou was writing a letter to put on his sister's grave in one of the mangas. Poor Ryou-chan...

[3]- Much like what I did to Amber, except for the normal-looking outer bag. She knew she was getting hell... thirty minutes with aide of scissors. I SO won that dispute... hers took me 5th period (1 ½ hours) without scissors and stopping due to artwork and people staring at me. She got hers... **evil grin** Never mess with an orchestra student! But, I did model Honda's thing after me, seeing as I got hit with the shoebox and her Mom got the picture described. But I didn't just leave a note in the tape box... too much to explain... and the memory would force her to kill me.

[4]- Yet another PM-related thing! Ano... she translated and told me via email that Ryou's favorite food was cream puffs! I've never had one, but they sound good and I've been told they are! T_T **stomach growls**

Chibi: Yatta! Only one chapter! -^_^-

Wildwolf: I finished it. I don't like it, but I finished it.

Chibi: Happy Non-Denominative Winter Festivities minna-chan! Even if you aren't a believer in Christ, like myself, you can still believe in family and love, ok?

Wildwolf: Chibi, urusai.

Quatre (Gundam Wing): She's just sore cause she doesn't want to go visit her family, while her other half is all for it.

Chibi: Wildwolf-chan! Family is important!

Wildwolf: Urusai!

Chibi: ... ... ...**poke** You do care! -^_^-

Wildwolf: GO AWAY! **runs off and hits a wall**

Ceel (Yu Yu Hakusho OC): Ow...

Seto: Baka...

Ryou: Seto... **pout**

Wildwolf: Itai... well, I guess happy non-denominative winter festivities...

Minna: And a Happy New Year!


End file.
